Bomba's Rock
by MissMagicalCat
Summary: Written with Arcee274. COMPLETELY rewritten. I don't, nor do I claim I own Cats the Musical. (First new chapter to be posted soon.)
1. Chapter 1

"Victoria! You're walking to fast! Your legs are longer than mine!" A small black, white and red kitten mewled pitifully. Victoria, however, merely laughed and sped up.

"Jem, if you're going to tag along, you've got to keep the pace." Victoria said, tauntingly.

"Seriously, Vic!" The queen-kit whined. The pure white teenaged queen began to run, grabbing the paw of the other teenaged queen next to her.

"Come on, Vic, slow down." Electra said. Victoria laughed, and spun around to run back and get Jemima. Her blue eyes got wide as they searched the wood they had been walking through. The tiny kitten was nowhere to be seen. Electra looked at Victoria fearfully.

"Tori, I know what you're thinking. We can't just walk away. We have to find her." Electra said.

"Elle, she probably ran back to the Junkyard. She's fine, trust me."

"Then let's check. She's your little sister." Electra began to plead.

"Adopted." Victoria shot back. She eventually consented to look for her sister. Just as they were walking back through the brush, they heard a piercing scream. Electra shuddered, grabbed Victoria's paw, and took off.

"JEMIMA!" They both called the kittens name. They heard a small voice.

"I'm fine." They turned and saw the small kitten clutching the paw of a fully grown, muscular tom. He was light grey with thin dark grey stripes. Victoria ran forward and grabbed her sister, throwing her arms messily around her, and hugging her tightly.

"Jem, what happened?!" Victoria asked, on the verge of hysteria. A deep voice answered her question.

"She tripped on a log. A pollicle was near, sleeping. She landed right near it. She was very nearly attacked, and quite lucky to be alive." He told them. While Victoria licked and kissed her sister, Electra stepped forward to the mystery tom.

"Thank you so much, sir. She would be dead if it weren't for you." Electra's nose wrinkled at the thought.

"Don't mention it. Don't leave her behind again."

"Um, well, would you please come with us? We're Jellicles, we live in the central Jellicle Junkyard." The teenaged queen offered.

"You know Teaze and Jerrie?" The tom asked abruptly.

"If you mean Rumpleteazer and Mungojerrie, yes." The queen answered, slightly uncertainly.

"If you wouldn't mind, yes, I'd like to accompany you." The tom said, and a slight smile graced his face. He looked much friendlier. A small cheer was heard from Jemima. Victoria refused to let her sister out of her grasp, constantly asking if she was okay. Jemima simply muttered darkly and kept shooting pleading glances towards Electra. The tom simply walked in silence, following the three queens. They soon came across an old gate.

"We're here." Electra told the tom. Victoria was already running through the Junkyard, Jemima in tow, screaming,

"DADDY! DADDY! JEM WAS ATTACKED!"

"I swear, she is the most overdramatic queen I've ever met!" Electra rolled her eyes impatiently. She led the tom towards the center clearing, ignoring the various cats questioning her with their eyes.

"You'll have to forgive them," She said over her shoulder, "They can be awfully rude, staring." The tom merely laughed. Once they reached an old tire, Electra let out a loud call.

"MUNKUSTRAP!" Following her call, a tall tom with an impressive build leapt out from behind a massive pile of junk, Victoria followed him. Soon after, a golden and black queen came, holding Jemima.

"Electra, who is this?" The tall tom, Munkustrap, asked.

"This is who saved you're kitten." Electra said simply, before slipping into a den near them, trying to get out of the interrogation. Munkstrap turned his eyes on the tom.

"Is that true?" He asked. The tom sighed.

"She was attacked, well, almost attacked, by a pollicle. I got to them just in time. The pollicle is… gone." The tom said. The queen holding Jemima came forward with a sincere look in her deep brown eyes.

"Thank you." She said. The tom shrugged his shoulders and muttered, "Don't mention it." Munkustrap merely watched the tom, as if checking to see if he was being honest. Suddenly though, Munkustrap was pushed aside as a calico blur ran past him.

"Rocky!" A white queen with thin orange, and black striped hugged him fiercely. The hug was made slightly awkward by a swollen belly. Over her shoulder was a similar looking tom, grinning a wide, lopsided grin. The queen pulled back, and put her hands on Rocky's shoulders. She grinned.

"I missed you!" She squealed.

"Teazer, chill. I've missed you and Mungojerrie too." Rocky smiled back, then looked down at Teazer's pregnant stomach.

**A/N So, I know this chapter was short, but they will get longer as the story progresses. If you have any suggestions, constructive criticisms, or anything of the sort, feel free to leave it in a review… The button's right there **


	2. Chapter 2

Here it is! Critique?  
A/N Big thanks to everyone who reviewed/followed/favorite, and everyone who read at all! Please leave a review, I crave critique! Oh, yeah, time is going to be like our time. Teazer is 3-4 months pregnant, so she's big, but not that big.

"Mungojerrie, Rumpleteazer, do you know this tom?" Munkustrap asked. Teazer turned around with a paw on her hip.  
"No, Munkustrap, I just embraced this complete stranger like an old friend, and guessed his name. Oh, he guessed ours too!" Teaze smiled sweetly. Mungojerrie gently put his paws on her shoulders.  
"Yes, Munkustrap, we do."  
"Why don't you three come with me?" Munkustrap turned quickly and left the big clearing. Rumpleteazer grabbed Rocky's paw and began to drag him along, Mungojerrie beside her. They followed Munkustrap into one of the unused dens that the kittens usually played in.  
"Sit." Munkustrap instructed. Teazer snorted at him and leaned against a wall. Rocky grinned at her.  
"Rumpleteazer, must you be so defiant?" The tabby cat asked weakly. Teaze simply winked at Rocky as all three toms took a place on the floor.  
"Would you like to share not only who you are, but how you know two Jellicles?"  
"Would you please stop treating him like a criminal? Seriously. He's no threat." Rumpleteazer rolled her eyes like an annoyed teenager.  
"Well, let's think about that. You've spent you're life since you were six with Macavity, and before that you were only with us. He's not a long lost Jellicle, so he must have worked for Macavity." Munkustrap turned his cool gaze upon the queen.  
"We did street runs you know. Maybe we met him during a mission." Teazer nose was wrinkled in annoyance now.  
"Yes, because Macavity would allow you to become friends with a cat outside of his little army."  
"Oh, don't act like you suddenly know everything about how Macavity runs his business." Teazer spat.  
"I know enough, Rumpleteazer. I know this tom works for Macavity." Munkustrap turned his eyes back upon Rocky. Rumpleteazer looked at him too.  
"Rocks, why are you here?" Jerrie, who had been watching his mate argue apprehensively, asked.  
"I, uh, left Macavity." Rocky stated awkwardly. Munkustrap was still looking at Rocky in a not-too-friendly fashion.  
"Mukus, you know what?! Rocky was on the streets as a kitten, he had to fend for himself for the longest time. Mac took him in, you can't expect him to not be grateful. Mac raised Rocky, and taught him the ropes. Of course he worked for him, what could you expect? See, if the Jellicles weren't so snooty and didn't turn their noses up to street cats, then Rocky could have been raised here." Rumpleteazer was glaring at Munkustrap hatefully.  
"We don't turn our noses up at street cats. Coricopat and Tantomile were both street cats." Munkustrap said, glaring right back.  
"You welcomed them right in because they had Jellicle blood. I'm not stupid, if I wasn't Skimbleshanks' daughter, I would have been turned away." Rumpleteazer stormed out of the den.  
"Go for now," Munkustrap said as he let out a breath, "Jer, you and Teazer are responsible for him." As the two toms left the den, Jerrie explained Rumpleteazer's outbursts to Rocky.  
"She hates it here. She left with Macavity when she was younger because she hated how the tribe acted. She says they're all stuck up and rude, but they're really not."  
"Yeah, Munkustrap seems real nice."  
"He usually is. Jemima is his adoptive daughter, and she had just been brought into the Junkyard with the claim she had been attacked. We know she wasn't though, Victoria is over-dramatic. Well, Munkus is very overprotective, and he's just stressed. Once you're given the safety clear, he'll be a good friend." Jerrie assured him.  
"Rocky!" A high clear voice called. The two toms turned to see the same white, black, and golden queen from earlier. She jogged towards them.  
"Hi, I'm Demeter, Munkustrap's mate. I'm really sorry about him, he's… Well, nevermind. Thank you so much for saving my daughter. She's only seven, and Victoria can be careless, and we always knew something like this would happen, Jennyanydots always said it, but Old Deuteronomy said to give them some freedom, and let them off the leash, stupid pollicle reference- And I'm babbling. Anyway, thanks, and I'll talk to Munk. Get him to relent a little." Demeter said, then skipped off. Rocky stared after her.  
"Why is she so sure I'm not Macavity's spy?" He asked.  
"Well, um, see… The name Jemima doesn't ring any bells?" Jerrie asked quietly.  
"No not really."  
"Well, um, think about it. Big brown eyes, some red fur, along with black and white, really short. You haven't ever heard that description before?"  
"Well, no."  
"How long have you been away from Macavity? That kitten is a first priority to him. He wants her. That's, er, his… Daughter." Mungojerrie looked away. This was quite obviously a touchy spot within the tribe.  
"Oh, now I remember. And they just let her leave the Junkyard like that?" Rocky asked. If the kitten was being hunted, she should be protected. Mungojerrie laughed.  
"Oh, don't let Electra fool you. She is insanely good in combat. She's been training with Teaze lately. They have this system worked out, if a threat appears Tori and Ele cover Jemima and get her into hiding. Jem runs back to the clearing, Victoria runs in the opposite way to make it look as though she's following Jem. We all know Mac's usual henchcats are idiots. Then Electra fights to keep them away from Tori, and pretends to somehow get injured. She yells that she's not the one they want and, hopefully, finds her way back to the clearing." Jerrie explained, seeming proud at the end. Rocky only snorted.  
"That actually works?"  
"Oh, they're all amazing actresses. We've done practice runs, and no one, not even Munkustrap, could find Jem. That kitten has got to be one of the sneakiest queens I've ever met."  
"Okay. Well, they lost her while I was there. That's not a very good system if you ask me." Rocky replied. Mungojerrie frowned and muttered something about that not usually happening.  
"Anyway, come back to mine a Teazer's den. I can show you everyone." Mungojerrie smiled and led Rocky to their den. The both plopped down right outside the door, and looked around. Mungo and Teazer's den was right in the central clearing, as with most of the Jellicles. Only a few who wanted more privacy stayed in dens further from the central clearing.  
"Well, if you couldn't tell the tribe is pretty big. People will start coming over to introduce themselves soon, so I feel no need to tell you who they are." Mungojerrie claimed, laying on his back. Rocky was surprised Jerrie was right. He soon had met Jennanydots, Jellylorum, Etcetera, Alonzo, Coricopat and Tantomile, Cassandra, Asparagus Jr., Admetus, Plato, Skimbleshanks, and many others whom he couldn't quite remember the names for. He was currently talking to an attractive, curvy red queen.  
"Hello, I'm Bombalurina. You must be the fresh meat." She said, smiling and taking a seat on the ground next to him.  
"I guess you could say that." Rocky grinned.  
"Welcome to the insanity that is the Jellicle tribe. So, where are you from?"  
"Um, same place as Jerrie and Teaze."  
"Okay. So Mac's then, right?" Rocky just swallowed and nodded. Bombalurina sighed.  
"Listen, you're going to be judged for having worked with Macavity, but you saved Jemima, who is my godkitten, and the tribe's pride and joy. You have to hold your head high and find the right people to back you up. It's going to be hard, Jellicles can be pretty judgmental, no matter how nice they seem at first. Just remember, you've got Demie, Jem, Tea, Jer, Tori, and me, at the very least. Feel free to come to me for anything. Oh, and call me Bomba." With a wink, the queen rose gracefully to her feet, bent down and gave Rocky a kiss on the cheek, and sashayed away.  
Like it?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thanks to Darling Wolf who informed me of a mishap with the second chapter being posted. So this chapter is actually kind of bad in my opinion, but it's got some relationship development in it.. Also thanks to my dearest Arcee274 and the RumTumTuggette. Now enjoy **

Bombalurina, Rocky, Rumpleteazer, Mungojerrie, and Electra were sitting together in front of Jerrie and Teazer's den. Teazer was giving Electra some black human nail polish, and was demonstrating how to use it. Jerrie was their model, to the delight of Bomba and Rocky.

"Jerrie, I wish I could pull that off like you can!" Bomba laughed. Jerrie gave her the bird.

"Whoa, that was feisty. Careful now, you've only just got your nails done, let's not break them." Rocky teased.

"Go away!" Jerrie hissed.

"Fine, fine." Bomba grabbed Rocky, and began walking. They walked towards Bomba's own den.

"Who's that?" Rocky asked, nodding towards a tom with a mane, who was mainly black but had a few patches of leopard print. Bomba rolled her eyes.

"That's the Rum Tum Tugger. Munkustrap's brother." She answered.

"Why is he looking at us like that?"

"Oh, it's not me. He's glaring at you." She grinned.

"Why though?" Rocky looked back into the tom's harsh glare.

"He's upset. You see, he's mad that I'm with you. We kind of used to have a thing going on, but he is a selfish jerk. A few weeks ago I told him that it was over, and now he wants me back, but I'm tired of him."

"So, will it make him mad if I do this?" Rocky flung his arm around Bomba's waist, and pulled her closer to him. She giggled.

"Yes, I'd say that's going to make him very mad." Rocky nodded as they ducked into her den.

"Jer and Teaze stole me some human tea. You want some?"

"Sure, that'd be nice." They soon had steaming mugs of jasmine tea in front of them.

"So, has Munkus given you the clear?"

"Yup, he just asked me some questions, then told me I seemed nice enough." They both took a sip of tea.

"Good. You still have to be given the clear from Old Deuteronomy though. Old D's really nice though, it's usually Munkustrap who's hard to please. He'll usually set up some human family to take in a stray cat." Bomba told Rocky.

"I think he's a little more trusting because I saved Jemima, and didn't just randomly show up. It would have been very different if I just showed up asking for help." Bomba looked thoughtful as she gathered their cups to wash

"Yes, I guess it would have." She looked as though she were about to say something else, but she was interrupted by a knock. She sighed as she looked at the door, then at her wet paws.

"I'll get it, if you like." Rocky offered.

"Yes, please." Rocky got up and went to open the door. He came face to face with the same tom who had been glaring at him earlier.

"Um, Bomba- ," Rocky began awkwardly, but the tom shoved him aside and walked towards Bomba, who was now trying her paws.

"Listen, Bombs, I know I messed up, but I want you back. I swear, I'll do better this time, treat you like the beautiful queen you are." Rocky walked towards Bomba.

"Tugger, get out. I don't even want to see you. Just leave me alone." The curvy queen glared up at the tom.

"Bombalurina, didn't you hear me? I want you back!" The tom grabbed Bombalurina's arms. Rocky raced towards them, and pushed the tom away.

"Did you not hear her? Get out. She doesn't want you." Rocky gritted out

"Oh, look who just walked in! You just think you're so awesome because you worked for Macavity, don't you? You can just beat the daylights out of anyone can't you?"

"Tugger, get out! Get out, or I swear I'll get Munkustrap and tell him what's going on!" Bomba yelled from behind Rocky. Tugger glared at Rocky one last time, then stormed out. Rocky went to shut the door. When he turned around, Bomba had her face in her paws. She let out a sob. Rocky quickly crossed the den again, and put his arms around her.

"I'm sorry, Rocky!" She cried, "He usually doesn't act like that! He's never been so… Aggressive. I don't know what's wrong with him! Ugh, I_ hate_ him!" She let out a sob.

"No, Bomba, it's okay. He's jealous because you're moving on. He thought you were going to come crawling back to him." Rocky soothed her.

"Am I moving on?" Bomba looked up at Rocky, her dark eyes still filled tears. Rocky quickly looked away and cleared his throat.

"Um, so, I – uh," Rocky felt very awkward. Rumpleteazer had told him that Bomba obviously liked him, but Rocky wasn't sure how to react to that. When he looked back at Bomba, she pulled him down towards her.

"I'm definitely moving on." She said, before kissing Rocky.

**A/N Yes, yes, I know, that was soooo cheesy….. But, I'm really bored, and felt like writing a rom-com type thing… I hope this is less of the com part than I think. Also, I know Tugger usually wouldn't act like that, but he's used to Bomba crawling back to him when he leaves her… He kind of expects that to happen, the Rocky comes strutting in and… Whatever… Just…. Review….**


End file.
